


Shards of BLYW: Crash Landing

by EchidnaViper



Category: RWBY
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 06:44:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14563293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchidnaViper/pseuds/EchidnaViper
Summary: A short story set in "Shards of BLYW," a reinterpretation of the RWBY story by Rooster Teeth. Set in an explicitly far-future version of Earth where the nations of Remnant are at war with each other, focusing on the college-aged cadets of Beacon Academy. This story takes place about three months into a larger story which I intend to write in the future.





	Shards of BLYW: Crash Landing

_ June 22, 11007 _

Blake’s vision was clouded with dancing spots, and her finely-honed hearing was flooded with a piercing wail. As both ailments subsided, an eternity of pain passed, she saw trails of smoke rising above her and heard the distant cries of her co-pilot.

“Blake!” The voice was clearer now. “Are you there? Blake!”

She tried to cry out, but found her voice useless. She must have been screaming in the initial crash. Blake ran her claws across the plate of metal that was pinning her torso down, producing a teeth-grinding squeal. A moment later, a silver-haired head popped out from over a mass of wreckage.

“Blake!” Ruby announced, her signature silver eyes glistening in the fire light. She jumped over and landed next to Blake, running her hands over the dislodged bulkhead. “Are you okay?”

“Just get this off of me,” she hissed, perhaps a little too violently, through her shredded throat. Ruby reflexively blinked, her mind processing it as an order from a superior, and then dug her fingers under the metal. Even though Blake was the lowest ranked member of her squad, that didn’t change that she was a Second and Ruby was a Fourth. In any other situation she would have apologized for her tone, but she had no idea how long they had until the remains of the transport exploded, and time was essential.

Ruby tried to lift it off, barely moving it. She wiped the beads of sweat off her forehead from the heat and tried once more. She nodded, accepting the failure of her own physical form, and lifted again while summoning the power of her semblance. A gust of wind aided her this time, throwing the wreckage off of Blake’s body and into the forest.

“Thanks,” Blake stammered, pushing herself into a sitting position. She winced from a sudden rush of pain. “What the fuck is that?”

Ruby looked over her body, wrapped in the typical navy blue Beacon jumpsuit, until she found the injury that the slab had been covering. There was a circular wound in Blake’s upper stomach that had already begun to ooze dark blood. “Okay, that doesn’t look too bad. I’ve seen worse.”

“I’m somehow not convinced,” Blake gasped. She sniffed the air. “That grimm must have punctured the fuel core. We have to leave.” She extended her hand.

Ruby grabbed the hand and lifted her up, putting her free arm behind Blake’s lower back to support her. Ruby did her best to help maneuver her away from the remains of their jet, struggling to lift up Blake, who was almost a foot taller than her. Once they were almost two hundred meters away, Ruby set her quaking body against a tree. “Okay, I’m going to go grab any supplies I can. You stay put.” She turned around and then immediately looked over her shoulder. “That’s not an order, obviously. I meant it more as--”

“Just go!” Blake spat. Ruby complied immediately, running into the remains of the jet. As soon as she was gone, Blake turned over onto her side and vomited into a patch of grass. Sweat began to drip from her buzz cut black hair, streaming down the front of her nose and onto her eyelids. She would have been satisfied had that been the greatest annoyance plaguing her at that moment, but the finger-shaped puncture in her midriff was taking up slightly more of her mind.

_ Finger shaped…  _ She considered the comparison and, with the freshman huntress nowhere in sight, inserted an index finger into the hole to slow down the leakage. She winced as her finger twitched, driving her claw into the side of the injury. She felt a small piece of her flesh get lodged beneath the nail, releasing a shrill cry. “Shit, is this why she wanted me to cut them?”

“Blake!” Ruby called, appearing from the smoke with a white pack slung over her shoulder and a gray satchel bouncing on her hip. Their weapons were protruding from the pack as she ran, her face awkwardly forced into a frown despite her persistent desire to smile. Her silver-and-crimson hair appeared to camouflage against the fire and smoke, although it was more clearly visible when the jet exploded behind her, throwing the hair and her body forward. She landed face-first in the forest behind Blake, both bags flying from her body and landing in the area around her.

“Shit,” Blake muttered, the heat from the explosion causing her to burst into a feverish sweat again. A column of flame rose to the sky following the explosion, putting a glaze onto the darkening evening sky. She rotated her body, her stomach convulsing, and called out to Ruby. She saw the huntress’ body, motionless, lying in a bush, and realized she would have to make it there quickly or she would be responsible for the death of another Beacon student.

Between her own gushing wound, the unconscious and likely-concussed Ruby, and the flaming wreckage of their jet, Blake Belladonna was completely confidant their mission was going as planned. The nearby echoing howl of a beowolf, however, was the final nail in the coffin that confirmed to her that they were definitely going to die.

 


End file.
